Alternate Universe Miura Azusa
by gracegrrl007
Summary: A short-story about what happens when Azusa wakes up in a world where everything is food, and food is everything. When the time comes to choose between a life as friend to Makoto Kikuchi, her weight-loss coach, as a skinny and carefree girl, or will she surrender to the peer pressure of the twins and Iori, members of the society who allowed themselves to get horribly overweight?


Alternate Universe-Azusa Miura

"Oh dear..." Azusa muttered. "I didn't think I was lost." She looked around. "But this place is—no, wait! There's the agency!" She giggled in relief and started to walk closer to the agency. "I'm tired...I thought I would pass out after walking all day. But I've found the agency now, so it's..."

Azusa trailed off. Her brain was becoming clouded. After wandering around, searching for a restaurant and finding nothing, Azusa had been left hungry and tired. She found it hard to speak, or to think. Her stomach growled.

"Food," she murmured. "I'm...h-hungry..." She fell to the ground. Exhaustion clutched at her and Azusa felt herself losing consciousness. Then everything went black.

"Un...where am I?" Azusa asked herself. She didn't recognize the place she'd woken up in. Food was everywhere. No, everywhere was food. She stood. _Why is everything made out of food? _Azusa suddenly remembered how hungry she was. She ran to the nearest building, ripped off a sausage, and gulped it down quickly before anyone could see her.

Azusa let out a contended sigh at the full feeling that resulted soon after. Before she knew it she was stuffing food into her face from anywhere she could find it—which was everywhere. She laughed.

"This is wonderful!"

"Azusa-san?"

Azusa stiffened and turned slowly, a half-eaten carrot sticking out of her mouth. "Y-yes, I'm Azusa," she mumbled around the orange vegetable.

"I thought so. It's me, Makoto."

Azusa ate the rest of the carrot before responding. "Makoto-chan? Oh, it is you! Are the others here?"

"Iori is. And the twins, too. I don't know where they are, though," Makoto admitted. "What are you doing?"  
"Eating," Azusa said quietly. "I-I was really hungry, so I decided..."

A familiar laugh came from behind the house. "Nihihi~! Well, don't stop! Eat until you're completely full!" A girl who looked like Iori came out from behind the building.

_That can't be Iori-chan. Iori-chan is thin, and this person is overweight, _Azusa concluded. _Although, it does look like her..._

"Yeah, yeah! Just keep eating!" came a voice that sounded like Ami. However, the girl who walked out was much too wide to be Ami for real, and it was the same way with the Mami look-alike that followed her.

"Why are you all fat?" Azusa asked bluntly.

"We aren't fat! We're chubby!" Iori snapped.

"Uh-huh! We just kept eating so now we look like everyone else!" Mami protested. "It's normal to eat all day in this place!"

Azusa cocked her head. "Everyone is fat?"

"Not me," Makoto announced proudly. "I exercise all the time so I don't get overweight."

"Didn't you hear me? We're not overweight or fat. We're just chubby."

Azusa giggled. "Alright, if that's what you say, Iori-chan. Now, where do I live?"

"I'll show you," Makoto offered. "Azusa-san...stay behind me, OK? Don't get lost."

"What if I get hungry along the way?"

"Eat someone else's house...?"

"OK~!"

"Azusa-san...this is the third house we've stopped to eat," Makoto sighed. "Aren't you at least going to run, or swim, or lift weights...anything to keep yourself from turning into one of those." She gestured with disgust at one of the horribly overweight citizens of the world.

"But this food is so good...and I'm so hungry...and whenever I go for a walk or run I get lost," Azusa reminded her young friend. "But it's OK. I won't get fat."

"That's what Iori and the twins said, too," Makoto muttered. "Now look at them."

"I'll run a lap around the whole city after every three pounds I gain!" Azusa announced, determination in her voice.

"That's the spirit!" Makoto cheered. "But you should do three laps, since it's three pounds. Or maybe even four! I'll go with you, even."

"Yay!" Azusa exclaimed. "Let's be partners then, Makoto-chan. So that neither of us get fat!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh...I know I shouldn't eat this cake, Ami-chan, Mami-chan...Iori-chan...and you're terrible for putting it in front of me, "Azusa moaned one evening to the twins and her Ryuugu Komachi partner. "I've already gained 20 pounds this week, and I haven't gone out running yet with Makoto-chan like I promised. But it looks so good..."

"Then don't hold back, Azusa-neechan!" Ami insisted. "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

Iori and Mami joined the chant. Finally, lulled in by the cheering of her friends and the delicious-looking frosting on the giant, three-layer cake, Azusa gave in and dug into the cake with her fork. Ami, Mami, and Iori cheered.

"Now you've got it! Nihihi!" Iori laughed. "That Makoto doesn't know what she's talking about, you being fat? Just look at you! You're only 125 pounds!"

"That really isn't bad for a 21 year old lady, is it?" Ami prompted.

"Yes, I suppose that's true..." Azusa giggled. "Oh, it's delicious. I should have known that the cakes would be delicious."

Mami nodded. "Yeah, yeah! Everything is delicious here! So you should keep eating!"

"Azusa-san?"

Azusa jumped, startled to hear Makoto's voice from outside the window of Iori's food mansion. She stood and strolled to the window, still holding the cake in her hand. "Makoto-chan?"

"Where have you been all week? Look, I can already see you're getting fatter," Makoto pouted. "I've been lonely working out without you. What about your promise? And...is that a three-layer cake?!"

"I've been with Iori-chan and the twins all week, I'm sorry that you're lonely, I'm getting to my promise, and yes, it is a three-layer cake. Iori-chan brought it for me to eat all by myself," Azusa answered.

Makoto shook her head. "At least come out here now so we can run or something. How much have you gained?"

"20 pounds," Azusa answered sheepishly. "I promise, I'll come run with you soon..."

"20?!" Makoto exclaimed. "20 pounds! And, Azusa-san, you haven't been out at all! Do you want to be an Iori?"

"At least she won't look like a stick of pocky like you!" Iori snapped. "I'd rather be a sushi than a pocky any day!"

"At least pocky is sweet," Makoto snapped back. "Now, Azusa-san, there's still time to get back in shape."

"She doesn't need to stay 'in shape'!" Iori yelped, sauntering closer to the window.

"Yes, she does! You can't tell me you want Azusa-san to be fat like you. What do you think, Azusa-san? Wouldn't you like to be a—hey, Iori...are you closing the blinds on me?! Wait...Iori! OPEN THE BLINDS, DANGIT!"

Azusa frowned. "Iori-chan, that was a little mean..."

"She deserved it, the stupid little pocky-stick!" Iori muttered.

"She's trying to help me..."

"You don't need her so-called 'help'! Wouldn't you rather be a sushi than a pocky? Sushi has fish! And it's nice and round like us! We're cute little sushi and she's just pocky!"

Azusa giggled. "Even your analogies are food..."  
"Answer me!" Iori demanded.

Azusa placed her finger on her lip. "Um...I think I would like to be a sushi."

Ami and Mami beamed. "That's the spirit!" the twins cheered simultaneously.

"Besides, I'll bet you Makochin has gained a ton of weight too! Even though she says she's keeping in shape, don't you think she's actually gaining weight too? Everyone eats here," Ami insisted.

"Even Makochin!" Mami added.

"Let's ask her," Azusa suggested. She reached out to the window and pulled the blinds up. Makoto was still there, arms crossed and a sour expression on her face. "Makoto-chan, how much weight have _you _gained this week?"

"That's a kinda personal question," Makoto pointed out.

"So then, you are getting fatter, aren't you?" Iori asked.

Makoto shot her a glare. "You want to know? Fine. Negative three."

Azusa gasped. "Wow, you've lost weight this week?"

"Yeah. I haven't been eating much, and I've been exercising a lot, so I lost a few pounds," Makoto explained. "Azusa-san, you should join me."

"You LOST WEIGHT?!" Iori screeched. "Traitor! That's like treason! How dare you live in this place and decide to 'not eat much'! Traitor! You traitor!"

"At least I'm not too fat to get into my own bathroom," Makoto protested.

"How did you know about that?!" the twins gasped.

"Everyone, calm down!" Azusa begged. "Makoto-chan, I promise to come out with you next week...OK?"

Makoto gave Iori one final glare. "Fine. Don't break your promise this time, OK? And don't finish that whole cake alone! At least save me a piece, I haven't had cake in weeks."

"I will!"

Azusa moaned. "Oh no...I really have to go work out with Makoto-chan. I've already gained another ten pounds, and it's only been a few days. But I'm so comfortable and hungry, and it feels so nice right here..."

Ami nodded beside her. "See, Azusa-neechan? Being a food addict is great!"

"You're right," Azusa said pleasurably. "Ami-chan, will you hand me that hot-dog?"

"Sure thing. Here ya go. Now, Azusa-neechan...turn on the TV, will you? Thanks!"

Azusa smiled pleasantly and clicked on the television. And so it was that no one heard Makoto knocking frantically on the door, trying to stop Azusa before it was too late.

"395 pounds?!" Azusa gasped. It had been a month since her promise to Makoto, and she still hadn't fulfilled her promise to the petite girl. She sighed. _Then, that leaves Makoto-chan the only skinny one again. I hope she won't get teased or anything. I should probably work out with her, but I'm too lazy, I admit..._

Someone started knocking on her door. Azusa stood and hustled down the stairs. "Coming!" She opened the door. Standing in front of her was a very angry-looking, very slender Makoto. Azusa gulped. "Oh, hello, Makoto-chan!"

"Don't you 'hello, Makoto-chan' me!" Makoto snapped. "You promised you'd come with me, Azusa-san! I'm lonely and…and, you're getting pretty huge. C'mon, it's been what…three weeks? And you haven't come out with me once."

"I'm sorry," Azusa whimpered. "But this food is all so delicious…"

"Stop being a sushi! Sushi is ugly and fat! Be pocky! I'm cute!"

"But sushi is delicious!"

"Pocky is sweet. Come out with me. We have to get you back in shape!"

"I like sushi!" Azusa complained. "Look, Makoto-chan, I appreciate your concern. I really do. But I think that if you understood the joy of food addiction, then maybe you wouldn't be trying so hard to get me in shape. How about you come in here and eat with me? I really did save you a piece of that cake."

Makoto glared at her. "Azusa-san, I'm just trying to help you, OK? Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I'm lazy and it's comfy on my couch and I like food," Azusa answered. "I really am sorry…but I just don't know how to stop eating. I feel like I'm doing something wrong, but at the same time it feels so right…"

"There's nothing 'right' about being fat," Makoto said bluntly. "Come run with me."

"I don't want to…I like my couch."

"Azusa-san…!"

"I like my couch! And my food! And my couch food!"

Makoto sighed. "I'm not going to give up on you," she stated. "But I'll leave you be for now. Don't come crying to me when you wake up in a week and find out you weigh 400 pounds."

"I already weigh 400 pounds," Azusa muttered.

"You WHAT?!" Makoto cried.

"N-no, that is…I only weigh 395…" Azusa said quickly.

"That's…ridiculous! How are you not bothered by your weight? And…how do you make it into your bathroom?!"

"I eat away at the doorframe until it's big enough for me to get through," Azusa replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, so…" Slowly, she closed the door and turned to go back up the stairs.

"I won't give up on you!" she heard Makoto calling behind her. Guiltily, Azusa climbed the stairs to her bedroom on the second floor and squeezed into the room.

_I feel really sorry for poor little Makoto-chan. She must be so lonely now that she's the only skinny one. I really should go out with her. I think I'll go out with her tomorrow, then. This time, I will fulfill my promise!_

Azusa yawned. _It's early, _she thought. _Wow, I'm still tired… _

Slowly, she remembered her conversation with Makoto the day before and the silent promise she'd made to herself. Groaning at the thought of having to actually do anything, Azusa half-dragged herself out of the bed and sauntered downstairs. Waiting for her was a very chubby (and very displeased) Iori. Azusa smiled. "Good morning, Iori-chan!" she cheered.

"I saw you with that Makoto yesterday," Iori hissed. "Did she entice you? Did you listen? Huh? What are you doing up so early? Why do you look like you have a purpose in life other than to eat?"

"Partially, yes, yes again, I'm going to go run with her, and because I do," Azusa answered.

"That's treason!" Iori screeched. "What do you think you're doing, trying to lose weight? Just keep eating. No one likes pocky!"

"Can we stop with the food analogies, please?" Azusa begged. "It's starting to get old…"

"No. Food is everything, and everything is food. Now tell me, Azusa…how much weight do you intend to lose?"

"Um…I'm not positive," Azusa admitted, placing a hand on her cheek. "As much as I need to get back in shape…did you know I'm 395 pounds now?"

"That's nothing. I'm 457!" Iori scoffed. "Now, I forbid you from going out with that Makoto. Do you understand?"

"I'm older then you, Iori-chan," Azusa mumbled. "So…well, you can't really order me around…"

"I'm richer then you! I can buy and sell you! On eBay!" Iori snapped.

"What?! N-not ebay! I don't wanna be sold on an American-based auctioning site!" Azusa gasped.

"Then stay in here and eat with me."

"I can't, Iori-chan. I promised myself and Makoto-chan that I would go out with her."

"Well, I'm saying no."

"You can't control my life, OK?" Azusa huffed. "Iori-chan…I'm sorry that you are upset. Really! I don't want anyone to be upset. But that means that I need to go out with Makoto-chan, or she will be upset, and I will be upset. I'm sorry. But I don't want to be fat anymore. Did you know, Iori-chan, that people can die horrible deaths from being too fat? They suffer heart disease, and this one man…he was so fat that his heart exploded and he died. I don't want to suffer that, and I don't want you to suffer that. Please come out with us."

"No!" Iori insisted. "Fine, if you want to waste your life worrying about your weight, then kindly leave me out of it!" With one final "hmph", Iori stood and sauntered out of Azusa's house. Azusa watched her until she'd gone.

"I'm sorry, Iori-chan…"

Azusa knocked lightly on the door to Makoto's food house. Then she waited. A couple of the citizens of the town looked over and spoke quietly to one another. Azusa listened.

"What is a citizen of this town doing at _her _house?" one of them muttered. "The traitor, that is. It's disgusting how thin that girl is."

"I know," the other townsperson agreed. "Hey…that one isn't actually thinking of…" They said this next phrase like it was the most vile and horrid thing to ever come out of a person's mouth. "…_losing weight_, is she?"

"I hope not. One traitor is bad enough," the first citizen spat. The pair gave Azusa one last disgusted glare, then they lumbered away. Azusa frowned.

_Poor Makoto-chan._

The door opened. "If you've come to peg me with meat, Ami and Mami, you know I have a defensive oven mitt this time…" Makoto trailed off. "Oh. It's you. So what, have you come to try to force-feed me junk food like Iori? Or peg me with meat?"

"No. Wait, why did the twins peg you with meat?"

"They said something about being a traitor and then they just started pegging me with random meat. It was kinda startling. But now I'm prepared, so…"

"Everyone hates you now."

"Everyone has ALWAYS hated me. It's part of that whole 'being a traitor' package," Makoto muttered.

"I'm sorry," Azusa said. "I really am. I came to join you."

Makoto stared at her blankly. Then her eyes lit up and she flung her arms around Azusa as best as she could. "Oh, Azusa-san! You mean it? You really came to join me? Ah, man…finally! I'm so excited, you have to come inside…hey, did you gain more weight since I last saw you?"

"Yes I do mean it, yes, and…two pounds, to be exact…Iori-chan force-fed me junk food last night," Azusa explained.

"That Iori, always just doing whatever she wants," Makoto muttered bitterly. "She's really getting on my nerves lately. The other day she ate her way into my house and stole all my fruit. I like my fruit."

"I'm sorry," Azusa repeated.

"No, it isn't your fault…"

"No, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't come here earlier," Azusa cut in. "I'm afraid it's a little late now…"

"Late, yes. Too late, never. Come on in, Azusa-san," Makoto insisted brightly. "I hope you like vegetables."

It had been another month. Azusa had managed to lose a whole 60 pounds and was slowly cutting back down to size. The citizens of the town were starting to scoff and tease, but Azusa ignored them. She was having fun spending time with Makoto, and the two of them had made many memories. Desperately Azusa tried to convince Iori and the twins to join them, but so far Iori was still keeping almost the whole city underneath the notion that a food addiction is the greatest thing on Earth.

"I'm worried about Iori-chan," Azusa murmured one day to Makoto. The two of them were sitting under a food tree together, taking a small break for the day. Azusa was breathing rather heavily. "I think she's going to get herself killed one day…"

"Serves her right," Makoto muttered.

"Don't say that, Makoto-chan!" Azusa begged. "Please, you have to help me win her over. I'm begging you!"

"You really think she'll listen to me?" Makoto snapped. "She HATES me."

"Everyone hates you."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Except for me. And yourself."

Makoto smiled. "Yeah. Azusa-san, I'm sorry about Iori, but there's nothing we can do. She's had this town in the palm of her hand since she first got here. The whole town is for her and no one is against her. Except for us. She's like the queen."

"So then…if we were to somehow manage to get Iori-chan to lose weight, the whole town would follow?" Azusa wondered aloud.

Makoto shot up. "That's brilliant, Azusa-san!" she cried. "I never thought of that! Now, we have to figure out a way to get Iori to join us…"

"I think I have an idea…" Azusa commented. "What if we pegged her with fruit and force-fed her vegetables?"

"You mean like what she and the twins did to me, except with healthier foods?"

"And to make sure she keeps eating healthy…"

"…we could coat the fruit in sugar so she'll be enticed! Not too much though…"

"…just enough to make it appealing to Iori-chan. Oh, Makoto-chan, we're so smart!"

"Azusa-san, you are an evil genius."

For the rest of the day, the duo worked on their plan, and by the end of the day they had a full-force conspiracy all thought out. Azusa seemed the most excited. _Just wait, Iori-chan. I'm going to save you._

"You want me to eat fruit?" Iori gasped to Azusa a few days later. "But…I was just going to have some cake!"

"Fruit is delicious," Azusa insisted. "You should try some."

"No," Iori pouted. "I don't want it. I want my cake."

Azusa smiled darkly and held up a small box made entirely out of meat and sweets. "You mean…" She opened the lid, revealing a delicious-looking chocolate fudge cake, swirled with vanilla and butter-cream frosting. "…like this?"

Iori's mouth watered. "Th-that looks…d-delicious," she murmured.

All at once, Azusa took off, speeding away from the house and stopping by a large food tree. "Then come get it, Iori-chan~!"

Iori's mouth dropped open. "Why, you…sneaky little…!" She pursed her lip. "Fine! I'll walk all the way over there…"

"Oh, you'll have to do more then walking," Makoto said evilly, stepping out from behind the food tree. She smirked, taking the food box from Azusa.

"You!" Iori hissed. "What are you doing with that traitor, Azusa?!"

"Saving this town, Iori-chan!" Azusa shouted. "Now if you want this cake, you'll have to chase Makoto-chan down for it! So mush!"

Almost immediately, Makoto took off running, away from Iori's house, as far into the city as she could.

"You little…wait! I…I want that cake!" Iori whined. Reluctantly, she lumbered in the direction Makoto had gone as fast as she could. Whenever she caught up to where Makoto had stopped to catch her breath, Makoto bolted off again. Azusa went alongside Iori as moral support, and whenever Iori would complain about being hungry or thirsty, Azusa handed her something healthy, like an apple or water. Finally, after two laps around the whole town, Makoto handed Iori the box. Iori, panting heavily, accepted it gratefully.

"You did well, Iori," Makoto praised. "I was sure you were gonna pass out a couple times there. But you did pretty well!"

"I just…wanted…my cake…" Iori panted. "This box…looks delicious…as well…"

Iori lifted the cake out of the box and sat down, placing the box aside. The moment she did, Azusa snatched it up. Iori reached out for it.

"I was…going to eat that…when I finished the cake…!" she gasped.

"You can eat this box after you run all the way around the city at least six more times with Makoto-chan and I," Azusa announced.

"That's…ridiculous!"

"Not if you want to live!"

Iori groaned, annoyed. "Fine, I don't need it…that badly! I'll just eat…the meat and sweets from my house!"

Makoto smirked. "Iori, tell me…did you notice that I was always at least a mile ahead of you?"

"Yeah…so?"

"And did you notice that I always seemed to stop only a little ways away from either my house or yours?"

"Yeah…"

"What do you think I was doing with all that extra time I had while I was waiting for you to catch up?"

"I don't know, you…wait a minute, what did you do to my house?!" Iori cried.

"I stole all your meat and sweets. Azusa-san and I will be feasting on them for the next few weeks now," Makoto laughed. "So if you want any meat or sweets, you'll have to work for them."

"Not true! I'll just ask the twins!" Iori huffed.

"Iori-chan, I stole all of their meat and sweets too," Azusa commented, placing her face in her hand. "Didn't you notice when I was no longer next to you?"

"You…cheater!" Iori growled. "That's not fair! I'll just…I'll just eat from someone else's house!"

"But Makoto-chan will be guarding your house at all times so you can't leave unless you promise to work out with us," Azusa added. "So if you try to sneak away to another house, she'll catch you."

"How much did you think about this plan?"

"A lot! We spent an entire day coming up with what to do!"

Iori let out a cry of disappointment. "But I want sweets~!" she whined.

"Then run with us again tomorrow," Makoto ordered, shrugging. "And if you do and you make six laps, we'll give you the box."

"But that's all you'll get until you work out with us again, so try to ration it out," Azusa warned.

Iori stared at them, biting into the cake. Finally, she sighed. "OK, you win for now. But I won't stop eating! Even if it's fruit and vegetables only, I won't stop eating!"

"Fine by me," Makoto stated. "Now hurry up and finish that cake before I take some from you."

"Haven't you hurt me enough?!"

Weeks passed, and then months. When the townspeople saw Iori starting to lose weight, they slowly began to join in. The plan worked out perfectly. Azusa and Makoto began to steal all the meat and sweets they could and stored it in their own houses. The townspeople were reluctant to change their lifestyles so suddenly, but they gave in when they heard that Iori had started to change. And Azusa herself never strayed from Makoto and Iori's sides.

One night, they all decided to compare progress. Azusa smiled. "I want to go first! Well, before I started going out with Makoto-chan…"

The twins chuckled. "Azusa-oneechan, when you say it like that, it makes it sound like you guys were dating or something…" Mami pointed out.

Azusa blushed. "I guess that's true," she said lightly. "Well then, before I started _working _out with Makoto-chan. I was 397 pounds. At this current day, I have cut all the way down to 219 pounds! I still have a little ways to go, but I'm almost there!"

The others applauded. "That's awesome, Azusa-oneechan! And how long has it been and stuff?" Ami asked.

"Um…about two years, I think? Or maybe it was only one year. Or a few months…I don't remember," Azusa admitted.

"I wanna go next!" Ami cried. "And then Mami-chan, you go!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"So, I used to be, like, 422, I think, and now I'm like, 345! So, I still need to work hard and all that, but I mean, now that Mami-chan and I are working out, excuse me, _going out_…" Ami snickered. "…it shouldn't take too long to get in really good shape!"

"You didn't have to tease me like that, Ami-chan," Azusa pouted.

"It was funny because you were talking about Makochin!" Mami laughed. "If it had been anyone else it woulda been weird."

"So wait, you two are saying that you would be OK if I was like, dating Azusa-san?" Makoto cut in. "That's just too disturbing of a thought to even think about."

"Well, it is you, after all…"

"That doesn't make it OK! We're both girls and she's like a big sister!"

"Well anyways, it's Mami-chan's turn now!" Mami announced. "So, before I started _going out _with all you guys…"

"So now you're dating me too?!" Makoto snapped.

"Yep. Anyways, before all that stuff, I weighed exactly 400 pounds. Today I'm exactly 325 pounds. I have lost exactly 75 pounds," Mami declared.

The others applauded (all except Makoto, who was too busy muttering to herself about the ridiculousness of the twins' ideas). Iori raised her hand for silence. The room quieted.

"Before those traitors started forcing me to go out…"

"So now Iorin is dating Makochin AND Azusa-oneechan?" Ami questioned her sister.

"THAT'S SO GROSS~!" Makoto wailed.

"Quiet, fools! Iori-chan is speaking!" Iori huffed. The room fell silent. "Ahem…anyways, before that day, I weighed a grand total of 457 pounds. Today, I have cut down to 354."

The "audience" cheered. Iori tilted her chin proudly.

"I know, I'm amazing…"

"Makoto-chan, what about you?" Azusa prompted.

"Well, I've been working out like this for pretty much my whole life, so from which point in my life is my starting point?" Makoto asked.

"Um…what about right before I joined you?"

"OK. At that point I was only 94 pounds."

The twins and Iori gasped.

"And now, I think it was…102."

The room fell silent.

Makoto blinked. "…what? Someone had to eat all those meats and sweets," she muttered uncomfortably.

The others said nothing.

Makoto shifted. "I'm not horribly overweight like you people…and I have all this muscle from working out…"

Ami coughed.

"Stop staring at me like that! I've kept under 100 pounds for like, my whole life! I deserve to gain weight!"

Azusa suddenly burst out laughing. Soon after, the twins joined in, and then Iori.

Makoto frowned. "What? What's so funny?"

"Makoto-chan, even though you were the one who's been working out and such your whole life, you're the only one that gained any weight," Azusa explained. "It's ironic and kind of funny when you think about it…"

Makoto blushed. "I guess…but, I mean…I-I couldn't just let you guys eat all of that yourselves! And besides, at least I was never too fat to get into my own bathroom!"

The twins stopped laughing.

Makoto tilted her chin. "I think I deserved to spoil myself a bit. And it isn't like I'll just keep gaining weight, either. I'll lose a bit eventually too, I'm sure. So…hey, guys! Stop laughing!"

Azusa smiled. _I'm glad I came to this place, _she thought fondly. _I really love all these people. And I'm sure, with Makoto-chan's help, soon I'll be right back to my healthy 105 pounds! _She closed her eyes, content.

They didn't re-open.

_**Epilogue**_

Azusa yawned and stretched. She blinked her eyes open slowly. Four familiar faces leaned over her. One waved a hand in front of her face.

"She's awake! Azusa, what are you doing out here?" a different face asked.

Azusa moaned. "Where am I…?"

"The agency is right over here," said the person who had waved their hand in Azusa's face. "You got lost so we came to look for you. Are you OK, Azusa-san?"

Azusa reached out and grabbed the hand in her face. She recognized its owner as Makoto. Ami and Mami were beside her, and on the other end was Iori. Azusa was pulled to her feet. She leaned against Makoto. "I'm tired…"

"I know," Makoto soothed. "Iori, help me carry her back…"

"No. And I don't take orders, thank you," Iori huffed.

Azusa smiled. "Oh…all of you are so skinny now! And so am I…that's wonderful!"

"Whaddaya mean, Azusa-oneechan?" Ami asked. "We've always been this skinny."

"You have?" Azusa gasped. "No…you see, there was that town, though! You were so fat. So was I. And so Makoto-chan and I helped you all lose weight, remember?" She trailed off. "Um…remember?"

Iori shook her head. "Azusa, I don't know what on Earth you are talking about," she stated. "We've always been thin."

"You were probably dreaming," Mami added.

_Dreaming? _"But…you were all there! And we lived in this world made out of food…um…"

"That's weird, the same thing happened to Yukiho earlier," Makoto commented. "And Miki too. In Yukiho's dream, she was in this world run by men, and I was there, but I died…and Hibiki was there too."

"In MikiMiki's dream, she was in this place that was all colorless and stuff, and Nii-chan, Hibikin, Ohime-chin, Makochin, and AmaTou, and HokuHoku, and a bunch of other people were there, and so MikiMiki teamed up with Ohime-chin, Nii-chan, and Makochin to battle this evil empress and save the world!" Mami explained.

"Yeah, yeah! And she restored color!" Ami added. "She told us all about it."

"In my dream, you were all there and you were horribly overweight, so Makoto-chan and I had to help you lose weight," Azusa said quietly. "Why is this happening? What does it mean?"

"Who knows," Iori said, shrugging. "Let's just get back to the agency, alright, Azusa?"

"OK," Azusa agreed. "To be honest, I'm just glad to be thin again. From now on, I'll be on a strict diet. Oh, and…Makoto-chan, will you go out with me?"

"W-what?!" Makoto gasped. "W-why would you ask me such a thing, we're both girls so it's just wrong…"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Azusa said quickly. "I mean, is it OK is I work out with you sometimes?"

Makoto let out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank goodness…you scared me. Yeah, that's fine with me."

Azusa smiled. "Good," she said. "Now, let's go get something healthy to eat. I'm starving~…"


End file.
